


Back To The Future?

by lipysoul



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipysoul/pseuds/lipysoul
Summary: Hyunjin, Yerim and Hyejoo wake up in 1997, lost and confused and unable to wrap their head around how they got there. They have to find a way to go back to the future but not after fixing certain events that they mess up along the way. Including the day their parents get together.





	1. Chapter 1

Hyunjin eyes fluttered open to the sound of loud banging in the kitchen. She was still out of it and the only thing she could remember was driving Yerim’s new car too fast and crashing into a tree. She could still hear her sister’s cursing and screaming at her to stop the car but she couldn’t. Why couldn’t she?

The loud banging in the kitchen pulled the girl from her thoughts as she sat up, quickly realizing she was back at home but something seemed .. odd? The living room looked familiar but different at the same time, this wasn’t usually how the living room was set up and she was sure they had a bigger tv. 

Hyunjin just shrugged it off, her head was pounding she didn’t even have the energy to question it right now. The tall girl stood up from the couch making her way to the kitchen where she spotted a familiar blonde cooking something. The kitchen seemed different too, the floor was even the way it was when she was a little girl. Hyunjin was sure by now she hit her head too hard and is now imagining things, but she couldn’t take her eyes off the checkered floor. 

“Oh god you scared me!” The blonde dropped the metal spoon in the pot and held her chest dramatically, taking deep breaths “S-sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you I just heard a noise” 

The blonde turned back towards the pot shaking her head “yeah I’m so sorry about that, I’m such a klutz sometimes. but the soup is ready I’m happy you’re up!” The only thing that seemed normal was the woman in front of her, her mother. she was usually always bright and animated when she spoke and she definitely was a klutz. Yerim and her acted just a like, she couldn’t stand when they were together they would never shut up. 

Wait- 

“Where’s Yerim and Hyejoo?” 

“Who?” 

The blonde turned towards the younger girl furrowing her eyebrows in confusion “when I found you, you were alone. I don’t remember anyone else with you- or did I even check?” The taller girl asked herself before grabbing a bowl and pouring the soup in, grabbing a spoon and handing it to the equally confused girl sitting at the table. 

Hyunjin just stared at the blonde, observing her features. She looked a lot younger than just a few hours ago, did she do something to her face? Unable to keep her mouth shut Hyunjin blurted out “You look weird, did you do something different?” The blonde just blushed and ran her fingers through her hair, nervously laughing

“Uh I kinda dyed my hair, do you like it?” Hyunjin didn’t respond to that completely ignoring her question and asking another “wait you just dyed it? like recently?”

The blonde nodded giggling at Hyunjin’s face, it was scrunched up in confusion like she was trying to figure out a math problem. Okay, something was definitely up. Jinsol had been blonde ever since she was born and her mom was looking much younger and skinnier than just a few hours ago. The house looked different, everything was just different. 

Hyunjin gasped out loud slapping her hand to her mouth, covering it. “Am I- am I dead?” Jinsol laughed at that “No silly, I saved your life. You’re welcome by the way now eat your soup before it gets cold” Jinsol forced fed the younger girl before she could get another word out. Jinsol was looking at her funny and it made her uncomfortable, like the way she would look at Mom when she would explain something or when she wanted to stare at her.

Wait-

“Where’s mom?” Hyunjin barely got out from how much soup Jinsol stuffed in her mouth. “Your mom?” Hyunjin nodded swallowing the hot soup. “I was hoping you could tell me that” How could she not know where her wife was? Was this some sort of joke they were playing on her for crashing Yerim’s car? Was Yerim and Hyejoo in on it? What the fuck was going on?

“I mean she’s your wife shouldn’t you know?” Jinsol physically tensed up at that, like it was something forbidden to talk about. “I’m .. not gay.” Jinsoul placed the spoon in the bowl and sat up straight, staring at the younger girl in confusion. 

“Oh bullshit, I know Yerim and Hyejoo put you up to this” 

“What are you talking ab-“ 

“Come on mom, enough already. I had a long day and I just want love and cuddles from both of my mother’s is that too much to ask for?” Jinsol didn’t respond, instead she was looking pretty much terrified right now once Hyunjin locked eyes with her. “I think I should take you to the hospital or something and let them call your mother” Jinsol stood up cleaning up the soup that Hyunjin didn’t finish eating. 

“I don’t need a hospital- mom it’s 2019 you really think I’m gonna fall for this?” That made Jinsol freeze in her spot, her back was turned so Hyunjin couldn’t see her reaction but Hyunjin assumes she knew her little facade was up and that the younger girl could see right through her. Until Jinsol unfroze and walked to the sink placing the bowl in there and slowly turning around leaning against the counter. She stared at the floor and Hyunjin thought she actually looked terrified and confused. 

“Just tell me those idiots put you up to this and-“

“1997.” 

Jinsoul randomly blurted out still keeping eye contact with ugly checkered floor. “What-“

“It’s 1997.” 

Now Hyunjin was the terrified one, of course like any normal human being who knows time travel is indeed a myth, she was in denial. There’s no way she was in 1997 when just a few hours ago it was 2019. “Look I don’t know who you are, or where you came from but I honestly believe you hit your head pretty hard. Especially if you’re accusing an eighteen year old girl of being your mom” EIGHTEEN?!

Hyunjin was frozen, she was dreaming or in a coma or something there was no way this was real life. But the more the blonde spoke the longer Hyunjin observed her and she in fact did not look the same. Hyunjin heart started beating faster as she put two and two together. The living room looking exactly like how it was when her mother was younger, the kitchen as well. Hyunjin looked all around the kitchen, the pictures hanging on the front of the fridge and all over the walls.

But still in denial, Hyunjin refused to believe that she was in 1997. I mean would you believe it? It would take a lot for this to be convincing Hyunjin thought to herself but that was proven to be a lie when someone walked into the kitchen. 

“Hey sweetheart whatcha cookin- oh hello who’s your new friend Jindori?” 

Hyunjin felt the life drain from her body as she stared at the tall man. “Grandpa..” Hyunjin whispered to herself so it was hard for the two across from her to hear. “Oh I helped her out she got hurt, I’m gonna take her to the hospital to get her checked out though. She’s being weird.” Jinsol whispered the last part causing the tall man to laugh out loud. That laugh. 

Hyunjin was sure she was staring too hard but she couldn’t help it, that laugh brought so many memories back. Hyunjin was convinced this was all a sick dream her mind was playing because of the fall or whatever the hell happened but that laugh was real. She had so many dreams about her grandfather, about his smile and laugh and none of them ever sounded as real as it did right now. 

“What’s the matter kiddo, you look like you saw a ghost” He laughed again and Hyunjin wanted to crawl in his arms and cry. “Told you she's weird” 

“If you’re not feeling too hot I can drive you guys down to the hospital” Mr. Jung offered and Hyunjin had to think quickly. If she really was in 1997 there would be absolutely no record of her, she didn’t exist right now and if anyone knew Jinsol better than anyone it was her own daughter. She wouldn’t stop trying to help until Hyunjin found her “parents” and was safe. And that wasn’t possible right now. 

“N-no no, it’s all good I think the fall just has my head all messed up. Is it okay if I just y’know crash on the couch, it’s a little too late to go home” Hyunjin nervously rubbed the back of her neck. 

“Alright no problem, ahh also Jindori don’t forget to pick up the dress for your mother tomorrow morning” Mr. Jung reminded the blonde and she nodded giving him a enthusiastic thumbs up. Hyunjin watched him walk out of the kitchen in horror. This just couldn’t be real. 

“You’re staring mighty hard there, don’t tell me you think my dad is cute?” Jinsol spoke up crossing her arms and making a disgusted face. Hyunjin wanted to throw up “ew- I mean no, no of course not. It’s just he looks a lot like my grandad ..” Hyunjin unintentionally stared at the fridge door where all the pictures were. A picture of Jinsol with her parents and ... auntie Jungeun? With blonde hair? “what the fuck” Hyunjin whispered to herself.

“Woah really? How old is your grandad now?” It was Hyunjin’s turn to tense up but she realized there was no point in getting defensive over it. “He passed away.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry..”

Hyunjin waves the apology off, going back to focus on the pictures. “Hm let me guess I look a lot like your mom too?” Hyunjin pulled her attention away from the pictures once again to face Jinsol “identical” the younger girl responded. “Sorry about that by the way, I know it’s weird to hear” Jinsol nodded and finished cleaning up, waving off the apology. “Don’t worry about it, it’s Busan I would be more worried if weird shit didn’t happen, you know?” Hyunjin nodded giving the blonde a soft smile. 

“Well I’m gonna head to bed, there’s a pillow and a blanket on the small couch. Make yourself comfortable and I guess I’ll see you tomorrow morning” Jinsol pointed towards the living room and Hyunjin’s eyes followed, turning back around to see Jinsol holding her hand out. “What was your name by the way?” 

“Hyunjin. Jung- K-kim Hyunjin” Hyunjin replied shaking the blonde’s hand, who blushed in response. Gross. 

Jinsol walked out and Hyunjin sighed out in relief, looking around the kitchen one last time before making her way to the living room. Hyunjin wasn’t even sure if she wanted to sleep, would she even be able to after that? She hit her head pretty hard if it brought her back 22 years into the fucking past. 

Hyunjin stared at the ugly dark green paint on the living room wall, trying her hardest to figure out how she got here in the first place. All she did was step into the car, drive and crash what could’ve possibly went wrong? In pure frustration Hyunjin brought her hands to her face, she wanted desperately to scream but she didn’t know how thin the walls were and she didn’t want Jinsol waking up asking more questions. All Hyunjin could really do is think and think and think and- laugh?

“God this sounds like the fucking plot to that movie Yerim made me watch yesterday” Hyunjin spoke outloud in between laughs, her laughs getting quieter the more she realizes something. 

“Oh fuck I have to find Yerim.”


	2. The Vortex Assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin fucks up and the vortex assistant is not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes yes I know, it’s been awhile, I’m sorry ily <3
> 
> \- Hyunjin's inner thoughts are in italics

“Would you like to go see that movie?” 

 

“What?” 

 

“I said would you like to go see that movie, you’ve been staring at the poster ever since we stopped” Jinsoul giggled as Hyunjin finally made eye contact with her. The younger girl quickly looked between the poster on the wall and the blonde “No .. I just- my mom really liked this movie.” She responded looking back at the poster. “Hm my mom said it was pretty boring, but I guess we can just go see for ourselves right?” 

 

The blonde moved closer to Hyunjin who just stepped back, clearing her throat “Right. Are you all done?” Jinsoul nodded, giggling. “It’s not much further” 

 

The next five minutes was absolute torture for Hyunjin, she tried everything in her power to look distracted so Jinsoul wouldn’t start any conversations with her but it seemed like the blonde always had something to talk about. She would also throw little flirty comments at the younger girl that made her want to throw herself into oncoming traffic. 

 

It had been an entire week since Hyunjin ... arrived here and every single day she felt like a foreigner in her own country. Jinsoul didn’t even seem to care when Hyunjin’s parents were supposed to be coming back after she told her they were on “vacation” and honestly she wasn’t sure if she even cared. She loved having Hyunjin around, Jungeun was always out or working or her parents were always at work so it felt good to have another girl around to talk to. 

 

On the other hand Hyunjin hated it. People would always hype up the idea of hanging out with a younger version of their parents but after recent events she wasn’t sure she would agree anymore. It wasn’t that young Jinsoul was bad to hang with but it was weird and the constant flirting made Hyunjin want to strangle herself. It was also hard to just hang out now when her sisters who seemed to just disappear into thin air, were missing. At this point she wasn’t even sure if they traveled back in time with her but she couldn’t stop looking. Yerim was her ticket out of here. Hyejoo too or whatever.

 

“Sooo do you know when you’re parents are coming back from ....?” Jinsoul spoke up and Hyunjin still refused to make eye contact with her “Jeju” 

 

“Ahh I love Jeju!” Jinsoul replied excitedly before entering the car shop “I know” Hyunjin whispered to herself, slipping through the door before it closed. Only to freeze when she realized where she was, her aunt’s car shop. 

 

“Did you fix my car yet short stuff!” Jinsoul yelled out walking further into the shop, Hyunjin followed cautiously behind her not really wanting to see anymore familiar faces. “Jinsoul what the fuck did I tell you about calling me short at work?” Jungeun slid from under one of the cars, wearing her overalls and her hair tied up in a ponytail. Hyunjin would laugh at her for still being the same height if she wasn’t in shock. 

 

“Yeah yeah, no one else is here. Did you fix it yet?” Jinsoul annoyingly hopped up on the counter, throwing her back down and swinging her legs. “Yes I fixed it.” Jungeun rolled her eyes, picking up her tools and throwing them back in the box. Hyunjin just stood there staring at the both of them, feeling lightheaded. 

 

“Ah! where are my manners. Since you don’t know how to come home nowadays, this is Hyunjin. She’s staying with us for a bit. Hyunjin this is my sister Jungeun.” Jungeun turned to face the girl, furrowing her eyebrows and giving her a little wave. Hyunjin was hesitant but she waved back, feeling even worse than she did a second ago. “You good? You look a little pale” Jungeun asked with an amused look on her face and Hyunjin frantically nodded her head “I’m great! Never been better actually” 

 

She lied. She felt like shit, she was sure it because of her body going throw some sort of time vortex or whatever smart shit Yerim use to talk about. But her body didn’t even feel like hers, it was weird. She had these urges to throw up but it would never happen and honestly it was starting to get annoying. “Hey Jinsoul .. I’m gonna go get some air” Hyunjin didn’t even let the other girl respond, just walking out. 

 

“What are you laughing at?” Jinsoul asked throwing one of Jungeun’s dirty rags at the shorter girl. “Nothing you just make weird friends” 

 

“Says someone who’s best friend is Kim Jiwoo” 

 

“Watch your mouth” Jungeun pointed the screwdriver at the taller blonde who just stuck her tongue out in response. Hyunjin took a seat on the sidewalk leaning against the wall of the car shop, her head in her hands. Her head was pounding and it’s been a week with just non stop throbbing. She was stuck back in time which was something she didn’t even know was possible, her sisters were nowhere to be found and her mother who doesn’t even know she’s her mother keeps flirting with her. It was all too much for the younger girl. Hyunjin was about to just cry and let it all out when she caught a woman staring at her. 

 

Hyunjin brushed it off, not even caring about being stared at she just wanted this feeling to go away. “Excuse me” Hyunjin didn’t hear the woman at first until she spoke again. “Excuse me” The woman repeated a bit louder than before and Hyunjin slowly lifted her head up, taking a breath of relief when it wasn’t someone she recognized. “Yes?” Hyunjin responded weakly, shielding her eyes from the sun. “I happened to notice you weren’t looking too well” 

 

“I’m okay, thank you for your concern.” 

 

“I see. Maybe you should drink this, I heard it helps with what you’re feeling” The random woman pulled a drink from her bag, Hyunjin just stared between the woman and the drink. “Grape soda?” The woman laughed, lowering herself so Hyunjin wasn’t looking up at her anymore “I know, I know. Not something someone in your position should drink but I promise you, it helps.” 

 

Hyunjin hesitantly took the drink, eyeing it “No offense lady but I don’t think you would understand what I'm going through” 

 

“I think you’d be surprised about what I know” That sounded a little suspicious to Hyunjin but she shrugged it off, she didn’t have the time nor the patience to question anything right now. Not with her progressively feeling more and more like shit as time passed. “I have to go but you drink that and then when you see me again you can thank me” The woman smiled standing up and picking up her bag. Hyunjin still cautiously held the drink, carefully reading everything on it. “Wait how do you know we’ll see each other again?” 

 

“I got a feeling” The woman winked and walked on the bus that seemed to stop right on time. “Ahh whatever” Hyunjin opened the bottle and jugged the drink down, not even caring about the sizzling feeling in her throat. Hyunjin finished the rest of it and threw it away when Jinsoul walked out. “Hey everything okay?” Hyunjin nodded standing up “Just felt a little light headed ... are you ready to go?” 

 

Jinsoul nodded enthusiastically slinging her backpack over her shoulder “We’ll have to walk though, Jungeun fucked my car up even worse than it was already fucked up I think- you know I don’t even know why she fixes cars for a living she’s terrible at it.” Hyunjin listened- or pretended to listen to the blonde go on and on about Jungeun and her car, she didn’t even realize they arrived at the school. She zoned out so much that she didn’t even know what path they took to get here. 

 

It wasn’t Hyunjin’s first time here, Jinsoul made her come “back” to school a week ago when she impulsively told her that she dropped out. It was stupid knowing how much her mother loved school growing up and she didn’t play when it came to education. 

 

Jinsoul dragged the younger girl inside and straight to the cafeteria where Jiwoo and Haseul sat. Hyunjin met them last week where she sat and stared them down the whole time, she couldn’t believe her eyes that everyone she knew as her family were sitting in front of her, shaking her hand like they’ve never seen her before. Technically they haven’t but it was hard for Hyunjin to remember that. 

 

A couple of minutes pass by and Jiwoo caught her zoning out again. “Hey you okay?” She asked, her tone sounding genuinely concerned like the way older Jiwoo sounded and Hyunjin just wanted to cry. She missed Jiwoo, she was always nice to her, even when the triplets would prank her non stop. “I’m perfectly fine” Hyunjin smiled and the older girl smiled back and turned to join in on Haseul and Jinsoul’s conversation. This time that wasn’t a lie. She actually didn’t feel like she wanted to throw up for once. Maybe that lady was actually just trying to help and not poison her after all. 

 

“Alright well we gotta get to class Jinsoul before Mrs Bae actually starts beating us like she said she would” Haseul took one last bite out of her breakfast sandwich before packing her stuff up. “Ooo I think I might actually like that” Jinsoul teased wiggling her eyebrows at the shorter girl who just threw a wrapper at her. Jinsoul turned around to look at Hyunjin who wasn’t paying attention. “I’ll see you after class?” She asked tilting her head to the side and pouting, it reminded the younger girl of Yerim. 

 

Hyunjin just nodded giving the blonde two thumbs up, watching her walk out of the cafeteria with her friends. The younger girl let out a sigh of relief, feeling like she can breathe again. She quickly noticed how everyone was slowly leaving the lunch room heading to class and it would be suspicious if she just sat here. She decided to go to her favorite place, the library. 

 

It wasn’t necessarily her favorite place but it was a place where no one really bothered her and she quickly became cool with the Liberian lady. As always the library was mostly empty, Hyunjin celebrated internally as she walked waving at the nice lady at the front desk before walking straight to the back. 

 

There was an empty table but there were two students next to it. Without giving it much thought Hyunjin placed her bag on the table before climbing on top of it, making a pillow out of her backpack and laying down. The two students didn’t even really seem to notice or care that Hyunjin was taking a nap on top of the table, they seemed to deep into whatever conversation they were having. 

 

“Oh my god did you hear about your ex and her new fling?”

 

“Ugh god how could I not. Everyone’s talking about it so much that I feel like they’re doing it to annoy me.”

 

“It’s pretty shocking to everyone, you guys were like the hottest couple right now” 

 

“Oh no we still are, you think she can stay away from all of this?”

 

“Maybe not but she is bringing her new boo to the party tonight” 

 

“Oh I know and she invited me too, that bitch. It’s fine though because we all know how this plays out. She’ll play nice for a little, then ditch the bitch to come fuck me in the bathroom. It’s like clock work” 

 

“Yeah but I don’t know, this is different. She got a new girl too quickly, you can’t just show up at her party EXPECTING all that to happen. You gotta play with her mind a little too, show her that she can’t just get you back that easy. Show up to her party with someone else” 

 

“Oh my god .. Yoojung you’re a genius! wait- but who?”

 

“Girl anyone! take your pick, anyone would die to have a night with you but at the same time it can’t just be anybody. Maybe a guy? I heard lesbians hate when their ex’s move on with guys”

 

“I’m not that desperate. It has to be someone who has no status around here, someone who no one knows but cute. If it’s one thing she hates, it’s me giving attention to someone who has no status.” 

 

“Doyeon but that’s like 85% of the school” Doyeon looked around the library, sighing when she realized most of the people here were men and nerdy quiet girls. 

 

But she suddenly perked up when she spotted someone. 

 

“Her.” Doyeon pointed to the girl on the table with her lips, smirking. “Who? Sleeping beauty over there?” Doyeon nodded, handing the book to Yoojung before fixing her hair and clothes, and walking towards the girl. 

 

“Ahem, excuse me” Doyeon used her cute flirtatious voice to approach the girl, putting on her best smile but it suddenly dropped when she realized the girl didn’t hear her. “Excuse me” Doyeon said a little louder tapping the girl on the legs, who eyes opened quickly sitting up. “Can I help you?” 

 

“What’s your name?” Doyeon asked tilting her head to the side a bit. 

 

“Who’s asking?” 

 

“Hm you’re a feisty I like it” Doyeon stepped closer as the girl was completely sitting up now. “I’m Doyeon, Kim Doyeon. I haven’t seen you around school before but honestly I don’t pay attention to anyone who I’m not close to.” 

 

“Congratulations?” 

 

Doyeon giggled sitting next to the girl on the table, holding out her hand. The girl sighed looking between Doyeon’s eyes and her hand before sighing and returning the hand shake. “Hyunjin. Ha- Kim Hyunjin” 

 

“Cute name. How would you like to be my date for a party tonight?” Hyunjin quirked an eyebrow at the red-haired girl “I’m not interested but thank-“ 

 

“Oh no baby, that wasn’t a question” Hyunjin chuckled looking around the library “Excuse me?” 

 

“Let me put it like this for you .. you’re going to be my date tonight. I think you’re cute, your fashion sense needs a little work but nothing a trip to the mall won’t fix. But no one rejects me, I’m Kim Doyeon, I get what I want and if I have to bother you all day, I will” The red haired girl ended her little rant with a smile and Hyunjin stared back at the girl with an unamused face. 

 

“Is this the part where I bow down and fulfill your wishes?” Hyunjin asked sarcastically but Doyeon didn’t catch on “Actually bowing down wouldn’t be a bad idea, I should start making people do that.”

 

“Look I’m not going to a party, I have more important things to do like continue my nap” Hyunjin attempted to lay back down but felt a hand on her leg “I’ll pay you BUT you have to actually pretend you like me although that shouldn’t be hard cause you know, look at me” Doyeon stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world, flipping her hair.

 

Okay wait a minute.

 

Usually Hyunjin would agree to anything if someone offered her money but she had to be smart and think right now. 

 

_ “Apparently the hottest and most popular girl in my mothers school is standing in front of me right now asking- no demanding for me to be her date to a random party. Say I do go to this party, she’s popular so they’ll be at least around a hundred people there. Yerim isn’t here right now but I know she would say something like “you can’t show your face around you’re not even supposed to be born around this time blah blah blah” _

 

_ “But how cool would it be to bring back money from the past? I could rub it in Hyejoo’s face- OH NO WAIT I can sell it.” _

 

Hyunjin turned her head to the girl next to her.  _ “Would she really pay?” _

 

“How much?”

 

“$100” 

 

_ “Yup. I’m definitely selling it.” _

 

“Deal.” 

 

“See that wasn’t so hard, meet me at Givonni’s pizza shop at 9pm. And please wear anything 

else but whatever you got on right now” Hyunjin gave the girl two thumbs up as the red-haired girl winked and turned around walking back to her friend. 

 

“I take it she said yes” 

 

“Of course she did, took a little persuading but Doyeon gets what Doyeon wants” 

 

“She kinda looks like your ex a little, don’t you think?” 

 

The two girls stared at Hyunjin as she adjusted her backpack making it comfortable again before turning to each other. “I see what you mean, I think it’s the nose.” 

 

“Her whole face is your ex’s, it’s like copy and paste.” 

 

Doyeon observed the girls features a little longer, shaking her head when she realized what she was doing “Doesn’t matter who she looks like as long as she shows up” 

 

Later on that day Hyunjin was grumpy, she didn’t get to go back to sleep after Doyeon interrupted her at the library earlier. She sat in the booth next to Jinsoul desperately trying to stay awake and keep up with the conversation but they were talking about some math project and Hyunjin hated math. She just wanted to go back to Jinsoul’s house and sleep the rest of the day away but the blonde and her friends dragged her around the neighborhood, going to arcades and raiding local stores which was fun but she just wanted to be alone.

 

“What’s up with you and Jungeun anyway?” Jinsoul asked licking off the pizza sauce from her hand. “W-what? Nothing! She’s my best friend” Jiwoo tried to defend herself but everyone could see she was lying. “Oh come on Jiwoo, how long have we been friends? You can be honest” Haseul reassured her, Jiwoo just sighed letting it all out. 

 

“Man I don’t know, one minute she’s flirting with me and kissing me and buying me flowers and the next day she’s cold and distant and the next day she’s like my regular best friend again. Watching movies with me, going to arcades with me. She’s really confusing.” Jinsoul just laughed patting Jiwoo on the back “That's Jungeun for you” 

 

Jiwoo scoffed pushing the blonde’s hand away “Well tell her to stop, she’s needs to pick one already. I’m not a ride or die I will leave her ass” Jiwoo pointed her pizza at the two girls before aggressively taking a bite out of it. 

 

“What about you Hyunjin? Any girl problems?” Haseul asked and the whole table shifted their attention to the younger girl. Hyunjin shook her head but Haseul didn’t let it go “Oh come on, there has to be someone” 

 

Hyunjin just ran her fingers through her hair actively avoiding Jinsoul’s gaze. “It’s nothing to talk about really” 

 

“Of course it is! What’s her name?” Jinsoul asked, scooting closer and the other two girls at the table did the same. Hyunjin furrowed her eyebrows looking between all of them. “Whatever happened to, if I’m not comfortable telling you guys things I don’t have to?”

 

“We didn’t mean that duh! Of course you have tell us things silly that’s what friends do” Jiwoo took another bite out of her pizza before Haseul snatched it away taking a bite with Jiwoo trying to snatch it back “Now tell us all about her we want to hear everything!” 

 

“Yeah like what’s her name.” Jinsoul repeated looking more frustrated than before. Hyunjin just sighed backing away from them since they were extremely close to her. “Fine. Her name is Heejin.” 

 

“Her name sucks.” 

 

“Jinsoul.”

 

“Sorry. Her name is cute or whatever, what does she look like?” Haseul shook her head rolling her eyes at the blonde’s obvious jealousy. “I think she’s cute. She’s short- well shorter than me. She has dark hair like mine and a cute little mole next to her eye. She’s really cute.” 

 

“Ooo do you have a picture of her?” Jiwoo asked a little too excited causing Jinsoul to kick her under the table. The girl yelped and Jinsoul pretended nothing happened, turning back to the younger girl. “Why would she have a picture of someone she isn’t even dating, right?” Hyunjin hesitated but eventually agreed and the blonde gave Haseul a satisfied smile. 

 

“She’s not my girlfriend yet, we kinda hit a rough patch before I came here”

 

“Came here? You’re new to Busan? Where’d you come from?”

 

“Wait wait I thought you said you were from Busan though, are you not?” Jinsoul questioned and Hyunjin quickly nodded trying to think of something to save her ass. “N-no no yeah I am from Busan I don’t know why I said that silly me” Hyunjin laughed nervously slapping her forehead and the three girls gave her a weird look. 

 

“...Anyways! tell us more about your girlfriend” 

 

“That’s not her girlfriend.”

 

Before Hyunjin could answer more uncomfortable questions she saved ... sorts when Doyeon and her friend walked in “Hyunjin!” Hyunjin and everyone else at the table turned to the door to see Doyeon standing there with her arms crossed. 

 

“I told you to meet me across the street, not here, now we’re going to be late.”

 

“Fuck, the party.” (Inner thought)

 

“What’s she talking about?” Jinsoul tried to whisper but the red-haired girl heard it, reaching over Jinsoul to grab Hyunjin’s hand pulling her out of the booth. “We have a party to attend so if you losers don’t mind, she’s leaving.” Doyeon turned to walk towards the door when she was pulled back to her spot. “She’s not going anywhere.” Jinsoul held onto Hyunjin’s other arm. 

 

Haseul and Jiwoo stood sitting down drinking their slushies and eating their pizza watching everything unfold.

 

“We have a deal. Hyunjin tell her we have a deal.” Hyunjin sighed turned to Jinsoul “We have a deal.” 

 

“I don’t care, she can’t just strut in here and take you away like she’s your mother.” 

 

“I can do whatever I want and I’m taking her with me.” 

 

“Fine then the rest of us are coming too.” Haseul and Jiwoo both dropped their pizzas looking between the blonde and the redhead. “What did she just say?” Jiwoo whispered to Haseul who was staring blankly at everyone. 

 

Doyeon laughed pausing at the door, pushing Hyunjin to the side and turning around “As if, you weren’t even invited” Jinsoul just shrugged crossing her arms. “If they go in with us they can probably get in” 

 

“Yoojung shut up!”

 

“Exactly, so either we all go or Hyunjin stays.” Doyeon looked at everyone sighing. It was too late to ask anyone else to the party, she was looking forward to rubbing a cute girl like Hyunjin in her ex’s face that she didn’t even consider the possibility of her not going. Doyeon whined throwing her head back. “Fine but once we get in act like you don’t know me.” Jiwoo and Haseul jumped for joy as the blonde gathered her things, Hyunjin stared blankly at everyone before being pulled out of the restaurant by Doyeon. 

 

Hyunjin had her fair share of parties but nothing like this. The line to get in was two blocks long Hyunjin was starting to think Doyeon’s ex was famous or something and that taking the deal was going to get her beat up or killed. Whatever they do to handle business in the 90’s. Jinsoul and her friends didn’t have any trouble getting into the party since Doyeon vouched for them but Hyunjin still felt bad when she looked back at the blonde who just watched her get dragged away by the red head. Jinsoul just sighed following Haseul and Jiwoo around, she wasn’t a stranger to parties but she wanted to be around Hyunjin and it was a little hard to have fun when the worst bitch on the planet was all up on her. 

 

“Jinsoul look! There’s a chocolate fountain!!” Jiwoo pulled on the blonde’s arm making her pull her attention away from the pair walking up the stairs. Haseul came from behind the taller girl, holding a red cup in front of her. “Don’t look so moody we’re finally at the biggest party of the school year, have some funnn” Haseul spoke up over the loud music, Jinsoul just smiled taking the cup from her. 

 

“PARK SOOYOUNG IS HERE!” Some random jock yelled out and everyone cheered, Jinsoul just rolled her eyes. Like she needed to be in the presence of another uppity bitch. 

 

Park Sooyoung waved at everyone like she was the royal queen, walking down the walkway that everyone cleared the way for. The men cheered 

and the girls rolled their eyes as Sooyoung model walked down the living room. Taking off her jacket and handing it to some random school kid who immediately showed his friends. 

“You are so dramatic bitch” Sooyoung laughed as she approached one of her best friends Seulgi. 

 

Hyunjin was standing on the second floor with Doyeon looking over the balcony at everyone, she tried her hardest not to look at Jinsoul who was obviously looking up at her. She’s been standing here for the past hour, declining drinks and watching everyone dance. Doyeon ignored her which wasn’t a problem she was only here for the money and if the rest of the night went like this she would be satisfied. 

 

But something was off. Hyunjin didn’t know what it was. It was a similar feeling from earlier at the car shop but different. She felt like she was underwater, the loud music and the chatter sounded stuffy. She felt light headed and sick and she thought she was going to throw up. Everyone started cheering but she wasn’t paying attention. 

 

“Now the party starts” Hyunjin heard Doyeon whisper to her friends before she was pulled closer.

 

“How are you late to your own party dumbass” Seulgi whispered to Sooyoung who just elbowed her. “It’s her party let her do what she wants .. HA SOOYOUNG YOU BITCH OVER HERE!” 

 

“Yeah yeah give me a second” Sooyoung waved her hand dismissively at her friends, spotting someone in the kitchen. Sooyoung smirked approaching the short haired girl who just stood in the middle of the kitchen, arms crossed. “I thought you said you’d never step foot in one of my parties. Haseul turned to the voice and immediately regretting it. “I won’t be here for long.” The shorter girl replied dryly, Sooyoung just nodded not liking how awkward this got so fast. “Are you mad at me or something? I feel like you’re mad at me?” Haseul just glared at her, not sure if she was playing dumb or if she was genuinely asking. “You can’t be serious.” 

 

Sooyoung chuckled, “It was a year ago Haseul. Look I’m sorry whatever we had ended but come on we’re seniors in High School now you gotta give me a-“ Sooyoung was cut off by someone yelling from the top of the balcony. Everyone looked up including Haseul and Sooyoung. Sooyoung dropped her arms balling her hands into fists. 

 

Doyeon faced Hyunjin, about to say something but stopped noticing how pale the other girl looked. “Are you okay- if you need to throw up let me know.” The shorter girl wanted to just walk away but instead she gave a fake smile and a thumbs up. Tuning out whatever Doyeon said after. Hyunjin stared at her blankly completely unaware of anything she was saying, just watching her mouth move. 

 

So it caught Hyunjin completely off guard when the taller girl gripped her shirt and pulled her closer crashing their lips together. It brought her back to reality as she heard one of Doyeon’s friends yell “HEY LOOK WHOS MAKING OUT.” Hyunjin had her eyes wide open, not even kissing back. She was sure this was completely wrong and violating her personal space but she couldn’t find the strength to pull away. To be fair it’s because she felt like pure shit but Doyeon seemed to only use that to her advantage. Deepening the kiss as everyone cheered. Hyunjin finally gathered the strength to pull away but it was too late Doyeon was satisfied and everyone else looked like they were too. 

 

The redhead slipped something in Hyunjin’s back pocket leaning in “Stay with me the whole night and I’ll pay you more.” She whispered before turning to everyone and waving over the balcony like she was a superstar. 

 

Hyunjin just stared blankly at everyone cheering her on and patting her back, handing her their drinks and some even hugged her. Hyunjin just tossed the drink over the balcony and rushed to the bathroom slamming the door behind her. 

 

Jinsoul was pulled out of the house by Haseul and Jiwoo after witnessing what just happened. Not because of the kiss but because they overheard Sooyoung yell at the other Sooyoung and Seulgi about killing whoever Doyeon just kissed. It was going to get real messy real fast and they knew how the blonde reacts in violent situations. “Wait Hyunjin’s still in there!” 

 

“She’s a big girl she can find her way back home but for now WE aren’t getting caught in this” Haseul replied stopping a taxi and shoving the blonde inside. 

 

“Where the fuck is she?” Sooyoung approached the redhead who just comfortably sat on the kitchen counter sipping whatever she was drinking in her red cup. “Where’s who?” Doyeon asked innocently tilting her head. There was no one else in the kitchen except them, everyone already moved passed it continuing on with the party. “Act stupid if you want.” Sooyoung slapped the cup out of her hand making it fall in the sink next to her. 

 

“Are you angry at me baby?” Doyeon pouted pulling Sooyoung closer so her body was in between her legs. “You know I was only teasing you” But before Sooyoung could get hypnotized by her little act she pushed her hands away backing up. “Fuck you Doyeon. I ditched the other girl for you and now you’re making out with some unknown at my own party?” Doyeon just giggled. Sooyoung was being stubborn but by the end of the night she knew she’d have her wrapped around finger again. 

 

“I’m gonna go find her. Don’t move from there, I’m not done with you.” 

 

When Hyunjin felt like she gathered enough strength to join everyone else, she did. Only to be pulled into an empty room and slammed against the door. “What the fuck- oh hey it’s you” Hyunjin opened her eyes to the woman from earlier who gave her the soda. “Did you have to slam me against the door?” The woman let go, sighing. “What the hell are you doing here?” 

 

“I can ask you the same thing, aren’t you a little old to be at high school parties.” The woman just slapped Hyunjin upside the head and pulled out a soda from her bag. “Drink this you look like shit.” Hyunjin rolled her eyes snatching the bottle and jugging half of it. The woman just threw her bag back on the bed. “I helped you earlier so that you can get your shit together, find your sisters and get the fuck out of here” Hyunjin paused in the middle of running her fingers through her hair. 

 

“W-what are you talking about? I never told you about my sisters.” 

 

“You don’t have to! I know everything about you Hyunjin. How do you think I knew exactly what to give you so you can feel better? You have the time vortex sickness or whatever they call it up there.” Hyunjin’s jaw dropped. “Close your mouth.” The woman shook her head pacing back and forth in the room. 

 

“Wait I don’t get it, you weren’t in the car with us when we crashed so how are-“ 

 

“I’m a time vortex assistant.” 

 

“A what??”

 

“I assist stupid people who get themselves stuck in the past. Can you guess why I’m here?” Hyunjin rolled her eyes at the woman’s tone “Well you don’t have to be so snotty about it.” The brunette replied. She observed the woman’s features like the last time, she was extremely pretty earlier but now she was intimidating. Still pretty but really scary. She had pink hair and it reminded her of Yerim. “Why should I believe you?” 

 

“Because you have no choice?” 

 

“I mean, for all I know you could’ve gave me some weird vortex soda thing that makes me addicted to it which is why I felt even worse when it wore off.” The woman stared at Hyunjin like an idiot, she couldn’t believe she was coming up with a theory at a time like this. Hyunjin was running out of time and she knew that but she couldn’t tell her and it frustrated her like no other. The number one rule of her job was to never tell them how much time they had left before they disappeared from existence. 

 

“I’m not drugging you if that’s what you think. You think I want to be here? I don’t. I haven’t had to do this in 30 years but then you and your pain in the ass sisters ruin my 30 years of peace!” 

 

“30 years? Sheesh you are old.” 

 

“That’s not the point! The point is I helped you earlier so you could get a head start but now you’re fucking everything up and I have to come out and actually do my job!” Hyunjin watched as the woman rubbed at her temples. 

 

“ _ She seems really angry maybe she is telling the truth _ ”

 

“What did I fuck up?” 

 

“For starters you aren’t suppose to talk to your fucking mother.” 

 

“Hey! that’s not my fault I woke up on her couch.” 

 

“Second of all you’re not suppose to fuck up shit that already happened!” Hyunjin paused “Wait this already happened?” The woman just aggressively nodded still pacing back and forth. 

 

“I don’t get it.” 

 

“My lord do I have to spell it out for you? This all happened except it was with the wrong Ha. Doyeon wasn’t supposed to ask you, Ha Hyunjin to this party, she was suppose to ask Ha Jinsoul. She was suppose to kiss Jinsoul to get Sooyoung mad. This was the start of their romantic relationship or whatever.” 

 

“No no no no, that can’t be right!”

 

“Oh but it is! Did your parents never tell how they got together?” 

 

“No we never asked!” Both girls threw their hands up in the air out of frustration. Hyunjin heard her name being called throughout the hallway, it sounded familiar but she couldn’t tell who it was. On the other hand the woman froze, knowing exactly who it was. “You need to get out of here like now.”

 

“W-what why?” 

 

“Because Sooyoung can’t see you.” 

 

“My mom? Why not I spoke to Jinsoul already.” Hyunjin tried to defend as the woman opened the window “Nope nope, I’m not jumping out that window” Hyunjin pressed against the door more but the woman didn’t care grabbing the younger girl and tugging her. “And seeing Jinsoul was bad enough, you can’t let your other parent see you, or else they’ll form this connection with you which isn’t what you want.” 

 

“What the fuck does that even mean?!” Hyunjin panicked as the woman pushed her through the window a bit. She held on for dear life as she looked down. It wasn’t that far up but she never jumped out a window before, what if she landed wrong and broke something. Hyunjin heard the voice getting closer “I’ll explain it more to you tomorrow, meet me by seven-eleven at 8 AM. Don’t be late.” The woman made her tone as serious as possible and Hyunjin nodded. Just as the woman was about to push her completely out the window Hyunjin stopped herself “Wait what’s your name?” 

 

“Vivi.” The door swung open and Vivi pushed Hyunjin out as gently as she could. Sooyoung stood at the doorway watching in confusion as the pink haired girl closed the window. “Sorry about that, I just needed some air feeling a little drunk” She lied and Sooyoung looked around the room before nodding, handing her a bottle of water and walking out. Vivi felt like she could breathe again. “Fucking kids.” 

 

The next morning Hyunjin was sore from the waist down and she was sure that if her foot didn’t get caught in something on the way down she would’ve broken a bone. Vivi watched, drinking her smoothie as Hyunjin limped all the way to seven-eleven. She chuckled under her breath at the younger girl’s struggle. 

 

“I’m sorry, did I miss the joke.” Hyunjin hissed and Vivi put her hands up “I’m not laughing.” She said as she laughed. 

 

“I had to sleep on a park bench because my own mother didn’t want to let me in the house and I didn’t want to wake my grandparents up.” Hyunjin sat on the bench in front of the store and Vivi followed sitting on the top. “Don’t worry about that she’ll get over it, I told you she has this connection with you now even if you technically just met.” 

 

“I don’t get it.” Hyunjin sighed tying her hair up in a ponytail, this was too much information to process so early in the morning. 

 

“Does your mom care about you?”

 

“I would hope so” 

 

“I mean like right now, in this time period. Does she always seem to be worried about you and taking care of you?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

“That’s because she thinks the connection she feels is love or like a strong bond when in reality it’s because you’re her daughter and her motherly nature is just showing BUT she thinks it’s something else. That’s the problem.” Hyunjin didn’t respond staring straight ahead of her, how does one even respond to that? “You’re losing me” 

 

Vivi groaned sitting directly next to Hyunjin now “Its a problem for her to feel any kind of connection to you because it can easily be mistaken as love and not the love you want. She can fall in love and try to pursue this into a relationship and for the sake of everyone in the time vortex and for your sake, we don’t want that.” The thought of that gave Hyunjin goosebumps, Jinsoul was already very flirtatious but nothing extreme. She was like that with everyone. “That was your first fuck up but in your case you couldn’t prevent it so I guess it’s fine BUT what you absolutely cannot do, is get close to Sooyoung in anyway.” 

 

“Okay but what if she sees me or corners me somewhere and we have no choice but to talk?”

 

“Then you talk, as long as you don’t get close like you have been with Jinsoul. Being friends, sleeping over her house all that shit.” 

 

“That sounds easy.” 

 

“No, it’s not easy. Remember you’re in Jinsoul’s place meaning everything Jinsoul went through after the kiss with Doyeon is about to be everything you go through if you let it happen.”

 

“Wait but if you know everything that’s going to happen, why can’t you just prevent it? Or like tell me where my sisters are so we can get the fuck out of here?” Hyunjin said it like it was so simple it made Vivi laugh a bit. 

 

“You and your sisters aren’t from this time period, meaning I don’t know what’s going to happen to you even if it happened to Jinsoul and I don’t know what’s going to happen to them and I don’t know your every move. I can only sense where you are and find you from there. Your sisters must be in some deep shit because I can’t sense them as strongly as I can sense you and that’s never a good thing.” 

 

“I also can’t tell you situations that’s going to happen to other people or else that’s going to fuck everything up in the present.” Vivi pulled out two bottles from her bag handing one to Hyunjin before opening hers and taking a sip. “Okay that makes sense but what if all that happens to me instead of my mom won’t that just fuck up everything regardless?” 

 

Vivi shook her head closing the bottle “Technically yes but- and i’m not going to tell you exactly how much time you have but that’s why you have to get Jinsoul and Sooyoung to go at it and not you and Sooyoung. You with me?” 

 

“No not really.”

 

“You have to fix it. Yourself. You fucked it up, you fix it. That means do whatever you need to do to get your moms to hate each other but you better do it.” Hyunjin whined throwing her head back, how was she supposed to do that if she couldn’t get close to Sooyoung. The only way she could do it is if she somehow manipulated her and told her lies or something. 

 

“How much time do I have?” 

 

“Not enough so that’s what you’ll be doing today, making things right with your mother and fixing your mistakes because if you don’t, I get in trouble and other things.”

 

Hyunjin stood up “Wait I need to find my sisters, I’m sure this only doesn’t apply to me.” Vivi pushed her back down “No, I will try to find your sisters and let them know. You worry about starting a fight. The bus is about to pull up so get on it and take it to school.” As Vivi finished her sentence the bus actually pulled up. Hyunjin looked between the vehicle and the pink haired girl. This was all just too much. 

 

The bus stopped in front of them and the younger girl stood up to board it before Vivi called out “Goodluck!” Hyunjin turned around giving her a weak smile.  _ “This is gonna suck” _

 

Hyunjin arrived to school 15 minutes later, Jinsoul didn’t have any class at this time but for some reason she was nowhere to be found. She checked the lunch room, the library, the bathrooms but it was like she wasn’t even here. Hyunjin even asked Jiwoo and Haseul if they’ve seen her but they just said no and kept walking. It seemed like she was being ignored but then she remembered what Vivi said about the connection. She didn’t want to do anything to amplify it but she need Jinsoul and this wasn’t the time to fuck up. 

 

Hyunjin didn’t care about getting in trouble here, she didn’t have any records here besides her application to apply for the school and her picture that the office had. So she was perfectly fine with walking out of school, but before she could even walk towards the exit someone tightly put their arm around her and guided her the opposite way. “Don’t say anything and I won’t punch you in the throat.” Whoever had their arm around her didn’t allow her to turn her head to see who it was. She recognized the voice but barely. She knew it wasn’t Sooyoung. 

 

Or at least not the Sooyoung she thought. Hyunjin was forced into the girls locker room and pushed against the lockers. Hyunjin froze at the sight of her mother's best friend Park Sooyoung towering over her. “She’s all yours.” She heard Sooyoung say and of course her mother would come out from behind the lockers. Who else did she think it would be. 

 

Hyunjin physically tensed up and both Sooyoung’s noticed. “Aw she looks like a scared puppy” The taller Sooyoung laughed leaning against the lockers on the other side. Hyunjin kept her eyes on her mother who was sizing her up. They were almost the same height, Sooyoung being a little taller. “Did you think you could hide from me forever?” Hyunjin immediately shook her head. This reminded her so much of when she use to get in trouble as a kid and Sooyoung use to whip her ass. 

 

Hyunjin was caught off guard when Sooyoung grabbed her shirt and slammed her into the locker. “Mom please!” 

 

Both Sooyoung’s laughed this time “Calling for your mommy?” The shorter Sooyoung mocked “God you’re so pathetic, what could Doyeon ever see in you?” Hyunjin didn’t reply hoping that would help. Wanting this to be over as quickly as it began. “Well let me tell you something Hyunjin. I don’t like you. Whatever you and Doyeon had, that’s over. And if I see you anywhere near her again I’ll rip your tits off and sew them on backwards myself.” Sooyoung gave a sinister smile and Hyunjin was terrified but then she remembered the connection. 

 

“Okay. Sure. Whatever.” Hyunjin said nonchalantly and Sooyoung chuckled before punching her in the stomach. Hyunjin tried to crouch over but Sooyoung held her up. “Don’t even think about getting smart with me, I will fuck up that pretty little face.” Hyunjin nodded, eyes welling with tears. Sooyoung finally let go as the taller Sooyoung held the door open. “This isn’t over.” Hyunjin heard her mother whisper before exiting. The taller Sooyoung winked at her before throwing her a lollipop and following behind the other girl, closing the door behind her. 

 

Hyunjin slid down against the lockers until she sat on the floor. Trying to catch her breath and clutching her stomach. Every plan Hyunjin had on avoiding Sooyoung was out the window, she was on her like predators on their prey. She was on her radar. This was going to be difficult. 

 

“I just got bullied by my mother.” Hyunjin said out loud, unable to believe what had just happened. “Fuck my life”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your feedback and comments so please leave some in my cc ❤️
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/lipysoul

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh so this is the triplet line fic with more yvesoul that I was talking about :)
> 
> sorry about the short chapter, the others will be longer I promise. hope you enjoy ! 
> 
> twitter - @lipysoul


End file.
